wrbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagome Shanohara
Kagome Shanohara '''is a math and nature professor at '''Beacon Acadmey. Her math class consists of first and second years while any year can attend her nature class. Kagome's weapon of choice is a cross bow named, Witch Hunter. Appearance Kagome is a young woman of 5'6 ft and has a slender figure with long legs and slight small torso. Being a rather recent graduate from Beacon, Kagome is still very young and has a youthful look. Her hair is short-about shoulder length and, depending on what light she's under, her hair can be seen as dark brown or almost black. A young woman of 5'6 ft Kagome has a slender figure with long legs and slight small torso. Being a rather recent graduate from Beacon, Kagome is still very young and has a youthful look. Her hair is short about shoulder length and, depending on what light she's under, her hair can be seen as dark brown or almost black. Abilities and Powers Semblance Twins Game '''-This would allow her to make one or a few illusionary copies of her self. This is used to trick Grimm or Her opponent's to think she is in one or more places. It wears off once the host is hit, or all the copies have been deleted by being slashed or shot at. The durability on the copies is up to 5x weaker than what the host is at the time they activate it and can cause problems to those who have low health and may just make it out of a deadly situation. Weapon '''Witch Hunter -'''This is the name of a crossbow. It can fold out to have a total of 3 sides to shoot from that face from its host. Dust fused and poison dipped arrows are used on it. The poison isn't that harmful but is used to help stun Grimm. Strengths * Long Distance Battle * Lone Fighter * Knowledgeable of her surroundings * Nature "Expert" Weaknesses * Group Battling * Hand to Hand combat * Hopeless Romantic * Easily Frightened Background Kagome grew up in Atlas from a young age to 15 years old before leaving home to pursue a career in being a huntress. This are her father very angry. His plan for her was that Kagome would marry into a rich family and be some sort of hours wife but she didn't want to. Kagome loved adventure, especially Nature. She attended a lower leveled combat school before entering Beacon. She was placed on team CHLK (Chalk) with Cole Graves, Hailey Green, and Landon Cofé. During her last year, Hailey was attacked by a Grimm and still resides in a hospital in an unexpected coma. Cole left the school an joined the white fang. Landon remained and finished his year at Beacon and his whereabouts are currently unknown. Kagome, after finishing her year at Beacon, decided to take a course for teaching, Instead of immediately pursuing a career as a huntress, and soon applied for a position as a Nature Professor, and Mathematics, and is currently doing that and living in Vale. Relationships Melinda Eryx '''Melinda is a professor at Beacon who specializes in medicine. Kagome considers her a very close friend. Kalvin Cliener '''Kalvin '''is another professor at Beacon Academy. Despite her dislike of flirtatious and pervy male professors, Kagome has show signs of romantic feelings towards him. Category:Teachers Category:Other Category:OCs